Bases
Base Basics Bases are the main objective in capture melees and are important in many other modes too. There are 6 types of base that can be found in Dynasty Warriors Online. 'Supply Base' The flag on the 2 corners of the map, each side has 1 supply base during battle. Each supply base contains 2 officers. To capture the supply base you must defeat these two officers. The supply base gives a higher regeneration rate of health than normal, so destroying the urns is important. When the supply base falls, morale decreases for that side and 3 out of 4 urns in all the bases the side controls will be destroyed(even when reclaiming a base). Supply base officers count as field officers, and that means they drop either dual steamed buns, or they may drop a gear/weapon chest, note that the gear/weapon will be taken from one of the 2 drops per game. Supply bases does not change side when captured, it is simply destroyed. A non-captured supply base gives double the points when you bring treasure there in search mode. Supply bases do not get counted as a base for the purpose of victory conditions. Also, if a quest ask you to capture bases supply bases will not be included unless explicitly stated so. SHOWDOWN ONLY: Supply bases cannot be taken by defeating the officers (they will simply respawn 1 minute after they are defeated). Instead there will be 4 gunpowder cases inside the bases which will deals damage to the enemy supply once destroyed, and holding a normal base for 2 minutes will also deal damage to the supply base. The supply base is only destroyed once it runs out of supply. DESTROY ONLY: Supply bases taken during this mode will take deplete 1000 points(4 bars). 'Tower Base' A base with 4 Towers. All 4 towers must be destroyed to capture the base. It is recommended to upgrade your damage. If you use a juggle air charge such as the Pirate Sword, Whip, Spear etc, you can hit the archers on the top of the towers to continue the air juggling combo and deal damage to the tower while in the air. 'Troops Base' You must kill 100 troops that belong to the base to capture it. Only a max of 40 troops will appear at one time and you must wait for the troops to respawn once they are killed. This base takes the longest to be captured. This base needs Attack to be taken over. 'Captain Base' There's 4 captains that need to be defeated to capture the base, 1 on each corner. Easiest way is to get all captains into the same place and defeat all at once. This base needs Attack to be taken over. 'Officer Base' There's 1 officer in this base located on the west side of the base. They must be defeated to capture it. High attack is recommended for this base. 'Juggernaut Base' 4 fire breathing juggernaut's will be located inside the base and you must destroy them to capture it. The juggernaut's regain health unlike the tower bases. Juggernaut's will move around to face you and breath fire. The trick to killing them is to equip high damage weapons or items and use attacks that keep you moving and rotating around the juggernaut. Due to the usual way the juggernauts are located you can usually tell the base from looking at the overall map by the 4 dots protruding from the side of the base. In addition to those true bases, there is also: 'Fake Base/Camp' These base appear at places where a real base could have appeared in the same map. It's always and permanently belongs to the neutral side. The "base" consists of 4 groups of 5 melee neutral units surrounded by a simple fence. Similar to other bases, the units there once defeat will not reappear, and will not drop flasks. Because this base is fake, it have no bases numbers and does not count toward victory conditions. This base has the appearance of a camp, and will sometimes be cleared out for a battle between two or more players to fight in, sort of like an arena, due to the fact that it is away from all enemies once cleared. 'How to tell the base type' There are a few signs you can see from looking outside the base, what kind of base it exactly is. 'Base Numbers' On the minimap each base contains dots that will signify the base number. These are only used for identifying purposes and nothing else. So the first base with only one dot is base #1, while the one with two dots is base #2, etc. Category:Game Mechanics